


When it rains

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Language, Pre-Relationship, Season 3, super sweet will ruin your teeth, the finale never happened, they hug it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: It rains and Abbie's in a mood.





	When it rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doomtwinkie (shinysparks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BESTIE! This is supersweet and overcute superlongextrabirthdayfluff!

“Rain, rain, rain,” Abbie muttered while opening the car door. Pulling up the hoodie against the deluge, she decided to make a run for her front door, but then she remembered that earlier running that day had hurt her ankle. Sighing heavily, she got ready to get soaking wet for the up-tenth time that day and paced the short distance. It didn’t matter; she hadn’t even dried up since the last time she’d been soaked through today.

“It doesn’t matter,” she muttered to herself, but knew that this time, it wasn’t about the rain.

Crane had gone out of town. On business, he’d said, acting very mysterious. Apparently, he didn’t intend to come back yet. Not even today.

“It’s _fine_ ,” Abbie hissed, digging into her bag for her keys, finally on the porch where there was a roof, at least, but dripping from head to toe.

It was one thing that he wasn’t home yet. It was a whole other thing that he hadn’t even sent her a message in almost two days. Two days! It was like England all over again.

“If you’ve left for another nine month trip, I’ll leave you to rot in ICE detention when you get back!” she vowed under her breath. “Unless I rot first, on this porch.”

Rummaging around the bag, the keys were still hiding somewhere. If she hadn’t been so sick of all the water, she might have cried. The whole day had been a bucket of suck. Car trouble in the morning, the queue to her favourite coffee shop had been too long when she arrived a bit late for her morning fix, and then she’d been told to drive to Yonkers, when in fact she was needed in Yorktown Heights, the opposite direction, meaning she’d missed both breakfast and lunch.

Once she reached her destination, she had been on an exhausting hunt for a miserable weather spirit that flooded the local masonic lodge. A sad hamburger had sustained her on her way back to Sleepy Hollow. The bureau had been empty and boring while she wrote her report. Jenny and Joe were busy elsewhere, promising to make it up to her.

Everyone had forgotten her and the world was against her.

“And it’s my fucking _**birthday**_!!” she cursed. Tears were really stinging now.

The next moment, she forgot all about it and started to move her hand to her holster instead, because the front door slowly opened from the inside.

“Please don’t shoot, Leftenant.”

“Crane!”

He had the gall to stand in the doorway, smiling and radiating warmth with a bath sheet in his hands.

“And, above all: a very happy birthday to you, Grace Abigail!” he beamed, wrapping the towel around her.

“Oh Crane! You bastard!” she wailed and shamelessly slammed herself against his chest, hugging him fiercely.

“My dear Leftenant!” he mumbled tenderly, pulling her indoors and shutting the rain and the dreariness out. “Agent Foster told me you’ve had a rather miserable day.”

“I did!” she moaned into his dry shirt, realising the rest of him would have a watermark on him in the size of her. He didn’t seem to matter one bit, he just held her close and rubbed her back with the towel. “And you didn’t text me back!” she complained.

“I’m sorry for being so secretive,” he apologised. “I merely wished to surprise you this evening when you got home.”

“You surprised me, alright,” she sighed, feeling warmer and drowsier by everything moment, content to be in Crane’s embrace. Through half-closed eyelids, she noticed the fire in their fireplace, some lit candles and an irresistible scent of food.

“Can you forgive me?” he mumbled, and she shivered from something else than being cold as his large hand gently moved up her back and neck.

“I think the odds are highly in your favour,” she whispered.

“I’m glad,” he replied, voice somewhat raspy. “There’s food. For you. Well, for us.”

“Mmmm, she said, not letting go of him. “I’m starving.”

“Will a selection of antipasti, lasagna, tiramisù birthday cake ordered especially for you, Amarone wine –“

“Yes, yes, yes and YES!” she giggled and looked up at him. “You’ve done all this for me?”

“Of course for you!” he rumbled, bending his head closer to hers, cupping her cheek in the process.

“Because it’s my birthday?”

“Among other things,” he smiled, tone light but with a hint of something deeper underneath.

“I could kiss you for it,” she dared, matching the light tone of his.

“Aaah…” he blushed, eyes falling on her lips. “I’d… I…” he tried, holding her closer.

She reached up around his neck, quickly licking her lips.

“I should warn you,” he murmured. “I have never kissed a woman that I haven’t proposed marriage to.”

“All three of them?” she giggled.

“All three of them,” he confirmed, closing his eyes over his own awkwardness in a moment like this.

“Were you ever rejected?” she mumbled, pulling him even closer.

“Only once… so far,” he said, humbled.

“So, if we kiss here and now, you’ll propose to me?”

“You’ll find the odds are highly in your favour, Leftenant.”

“And what if I agree to marry you, Crane?”

“Then you’ll never be rid of me again, so you’d better consider whether – mmph!”

She silenced him with a soft but determined kiss that made him moan with longing, while Abbie realised that some dampness could be perfectly lovely for her birthday.

Crane’s last rational thought before they enthusiastically helped one another out of their wet clothes was that buying Abbie a ring for her birthday had been a success, even if his proposal hadn’t gone according to plan.

Several hours later, with a break for food, a bath, proper proposal and accepting, they lay side by side in Abbie’s bed; naked and temporarily sated.

“So, where do you want to go on a honeymoon?” he asked, sighing happily.

Abbie rolled over and nuzzled closer to him before she answered:

“Somewhere where it doesn’t rain.”


End file.
